Relatives, Reunions, and Rachel Stalking
by particularly good finder
Summary: In which a certain traitor makes a return, Blaine has parent issues, Kurt gets some action, and the boys play Call of Duty...again.


**Stand-alone sequel to _Sleepovers, Sex, and Stolen Kisses. _So, I feel like my timeline is a little off from the show, but that's okay. Just enjoy and pretend I got it right.**

**This isn't as funny as the others, I'm afraid, and I don't think it's as good, but I'm really tired so I'm posting it anyways.**

**Also, I just watched Special Education and, one: I still don't understand the title. Please, someone enlighten me. And two: did anyone else get confused when Wes and David were molesting Blaine or pushing Kurt around? I didn't **_**dislike**_** what they did with them; it was very believable for upperclassmen at a school like that. But I was still a little sad they weren't as funny as they are in my head. **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall, hand-in-hand. David and Wes ran past them, thumping each on the back. "The boys are meeting in the parking lot in an hour. Be there!" David shouted, jumping into the air.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you all would leave me behind to go to _my_ house."

The other two ran off, laughing, and Kurt sighed. "Do they _ever_ go home?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not if they can help it."

The younger boy smiled happily, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I can't believe my dad agreed to this sleepover. Your parents aren't home. We're horny teenagers. He's caught Finn and Rachel too many times to claim ignorance. I just don't understand."

Blaine shrugged again, grinning. "Well, he trusts you. And he knows you can't get anyone pregnant. And he knows there are other boys coming tonight who will keep us in line."

Kurt leaned against Blaine's room door, grinning. "You know…Ian's out with his girlfriend right now…I just saw him leaving…"

Blaine smiled coyly, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek. "I wonder what we could do to fill his void in our lives."

Kurt turned the doorknob, grazing his lips against Blaine's. "I can think of a couple of things."

They stumbled into the dorm room, shedding their blazers onto the nearby desk. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the tie, pulling the older boy on top of him on Ian's bed. Blaine fumbled with the buttons of Kurt's shirt, planting kisses down his neck.

Kurt moaned, turning his head to allow Blaine more exposure. An unfocused figure came into his vision, and he bolted upright, hitting Blaine in the nose.

"YOU!"

There, sitting in Blaine's desk chair, examining his nails, was Jesse St. James. He looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Hummel. Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"Jesse!" Blaine exclaimed, rubbing his face. "You're early!"

Kurt jumped to his feet, fists clenched. "YOU! You back-stabbing, lying jack-ass-!"

Blaine's arms wrapped around the boy's small waist, keeping him from lunging himself at Jesse. Rachel's ex-boyfriend smirked, watching as Blaine hoisted Kurt over his shoulder, carrying him from the room.

"I WILL HURT YOU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU BROKE RACHEL'S HEART!" Kurt screamed, struggling to break free.

David and Wes came out of their room, lugging overnight bags. "Ooh, drama!" Wes said, grinning. "Is Finn here?"

Blaine grimaced. "No, Jesse is."

David cocked an eyebrow. "Weird…"

Wes shrugged. "Jesse's here! Let's go attack him!"

The two boys crashed into the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the hallway.

"Alright. Spill. How do you know Jesse?" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, calming him.

The younger boy sputtered, "That _asshole_ dated our lead singer, broke her heart, and beat us at sectionals. But not after joining our glee club to learn our secrets and treating us all like crap."

Blaine nodded, absorbing the information. "Oh…that's…"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Did I mention he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline egged said lead singer in the middle of our school's parking lot?"

Blaine's mouth dropped a little, but he sighed and said, "Yes, that sounds like Jesse. Always one to give in to what the cool kids are doing."

The small boy pouted, glaring in the direction of Blaine's room. "How do _you_ know him?"

Blaine bit his lip. "He's my cousin."

Kurt gaped. "You're kidding. _You're_ related to-to-to that _thing_?"

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Be nice. He's not as bad as you think."

Kurt pouted. "I think you're blinded by bias."

"And _I_ think you just had a bad experience with him."

"And _I_ think you don't really know your own cousin."

"I think I know him better than you do."

"DUDE." They turned to see Jesse flanked by Wes and David, the latter of whom had spoken. "You egged a chick? Not cool."

Jesse's face fell a little, and he looked down. "I'll admit, it was not my finest moment."

"I'll say," Kurt replied icily. "Do you know how long it took me to get that egg from Rachel's hair? She has a _lot_ of hair. And she's _vegan_, Jesse. Oh, but you knew that, didn't you? 'Cause you were her _fucking boyfriend_."

Jesse held up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey. Look, Kurt. You were one of the few people at McKinley I could tolerate. Don't screw that up."

Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could launch himself at Jesse again. "Like I care if you can _tolerate me_, you arrogant, self-absorbed, immature, untalented piece of sh-"

Wes looked amused. "Ooh, tonight is gonna be fun."

* * *

Kurt found himself in the backseat of Blaine's car, squished between Justin and Jesse. Wes and David had been forced to ride with Freddie and Nick, much to Kurt's relief. Dan sat in the shotgun seat, fiddling with the radio.

"So…um, Kurt. How did you end up at Dalton?" Jesse asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I was bullied to the point of having my life threatened. Not even being Finn's brother or having Sam take a punch for me did anything to stop the torment. So I transferred to 'Hogwarts' and _voila._"

Jesse stared at him blankly. Kurt wondered if he had said too much, or if this was Jesse's _guilty_ face. "Oh…" he said after a while. "Um…sorry."

Kurt faced the front, ice-queen mask on. "Not your fault."

Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly. "So…you and Finn are brothers?"

The smaller boy sighed in exasperation. "Yes. My dad just got married to his mom."

"Oh. Who's Sam?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's with the Spanish Inquisition? Sam joined New Directions after Matt transferred."

Jesse nodded, not answering Kurt's question. "And Finn and Rachel. Are they…?"

The smaller boy laughed darkly. "Nope. They broke up. _Again_."

Justin groaned. "_Again_? You mean they'll just get back together in a month, but for that horrible month we have to put up with Mr. Emo Kid? Great."

Blaine chuckled. "Why didn't he come with us, then? _Call of Duty_ would surely cheer him up."

Kurt scoffed. "With Jesse St. Traitor there? We'd be calling an ambulance."

Jesse huffed. "Look. Just because I jumped ship and broke up with your lead singer does not make me a traitor. I dated her because her mom asked me to. I ended up liking her. It was hard to leave, okay?"

Kurt turned so he was completely facing Jesse. "No, _not okay._ Rachel and I are friends now, oddly enough, and you betrayed her heart, making you a traitor to _all_ of us. Besides, we could have used your talent to win. You knew that if we lost, our club would be disbanded. You knew, and you left anyways."

"So did you." Those words sent Kurt's heart plummeting into his stomach. "They need _your_ talent to win."

"Fuck you, St. James." Kurt faced the front again, willing himself to not cry in front of the enemy. "I left because I was threatened. I was not a traitor or a spy."

Dan coughed. "Um, technically you _were_ a spy."

Kurt kicked his seat. "Shut _up._"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Blaine laughed, turning onto a street. "Basically, New Directions sent him to spy on us. We caught him pretty quickly. And then we converted him!"

"Oh, really?" Jesse asked, a playful tone in his voice. "I'm surprised Rachel didn't try to come herself. She always had a knack for snooping."

Kurt looked down. "She didn't know about it. Really, the guys didn't think I'd actually do it. I kind of just wanted to see Dalton."

"And we found his horrible spying endearing, Blaine bought him coffee, and bam! We got ourselves a new counter-tenor!" Justin said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"And to think," Dan said, turning around. "We could have had Jesse, too!"

"What?" Kurt forgot that he was mad at the older boy, and turned back to face him. "You nearly went to Dalton?"

Jesse nodded. "I _did_ go to Dalton. For the first semester of my freshman year. It's sort of a family tradition. If Blaine's mom wasn't the bad child of the St. James clan, Blaine would have been there a lot sooner."

"Bad child?" Kurt asked, laughing. "Are you the spawn of a bad seed, Blaine?"

Justin nodded, smirking. "She's a wild one, from what Jesse's told us. A free spirit of sorts. She's in Nepal saving the whales or something right now."

The counter-tenor nodded, turning back to the curly-haired traitor. "Why'd you transfer?"

Jesse straightened his back, a superior gleam in his eyes. "To be a part of Vocal Adrenaline, obviously. The Warblers just weren't challenging my talents."

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he'd said very similar words to Mr. Schuester not long before transferring.

"Guys, we're here!" Blaine said, parking the car. "Get your asses out of my car and go run up my electricity bill!"

Freddie and Nick pulled up, and David and Wes were out of the car in three seconds, running into the house. Kurt followed them, accompanied by Jesse and Justin.

Blaine's house was _huge. _The floors and surfaces were impeccably clean, the rooms decorated straight from Kurt's favorite Home magazines, and the architecture was simply _fabulous_. It reminded him a bit of the Fabray's house – he'd been there once with Mercedes to help Quinn move back in with her mom – that, even in all its perfection, it didn't feel like a _home_.

"Amazing, isn't it? I always wanted to move in with Blaine and Uncle Harold when I was a kid," Jesse whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded, feeling slightly dazed.

Jesse thought for a moment, then added, "Of course, I would have moved out in a week. I have to save this kind of grandeur for when I'm a star. And Uncle Harold scares me."

"Damn right he does." A gruff voice came from behind them, and the two boys turned around to see a stern-looking man standing in the hall, briefcase in hand. "Jesse. Good to see you, again."

Jesse stiffened, giving the man his best smile (Kurt had counted thirty two different stage smiles of his when he had dated Rachel). "Good to see you, too, sir. How's Michele?"

Blaine's father shrugged. "How would I know? I kicked her to the curb a month ago. Damn gold digger."

Jesse swallowed loudly. "Then who's that?" A pretty blonde woman came from a nearby room, straightening her skirt.

Harold smiled slightly at the woman. "This is Bridget. My new girlfriend."

Blaine walked through the front door with Dan, Nick, and Freddie, stopping in his tracks. "Oh, Dad…you're home…I thought you were in Cabo this week."

His father shook his head. "That's next week. Ah, Bridget, meet Blaine, my son. Blaine, this is Bridget." Blaine shook the woman's hand politely, arm stiff.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he said, kissing her hand. She giggled girlishly.

"What a charmer! I'll bet all the girls just _love_ him," she said, turning to Harold. His face darkened.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, watching as Blaine struggled to think of a comeback. "Oh, definitely. Would you like to see a picture of his girlfriend? I stole his phone on the ride over here."

Pulling his own phone from his jacket, Blaine pressed a couple buttons and showed the image on the screen to Bridget. She sighed dreamily. "She's so pretty, Blaine. You got yourself a keeper, there."

Blaine nodded tersely. "Thank you, ma'am. Come on, guys, let's leave these two alone."

He rushed past quickly, the others following him. Kurt grabbed the phone from Jesse's hand as the two adults went into the next room, eyeing the picture.

"You still have a picture of Rachel? That's creepy." He gave the phone back, walking up the stairs with Jesse.

The older boy sighed. "Don't remind me."

Kurt nodded. "I won't. Because you obviously care about Blaine, even if you are a traitorous little scum-bag."

Jesse grinned. "Bros before hoes?"

Kurt laughed, then gasped as he entered the Blaine's TV room. There were lazy-boys and bean-bag chairs and a huge TV and stereo system and a mini-fridge, all placed neatly around the room in such a fashionable way that Kurt seriously doubted Blaine did it himself.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN, BITCHES!" David shouted, throwing himself onto a beanbag. Wes jumped on top of him, laughing.

"FREEDOM!" Justin, Dan, Nick, and Freddie just laughed and joined in on the dog pile.

"Do you boys _ever_ go home?" Kurt asked, sitting daintily on top of the pile, legs crossed.

David grunted. "Nope!"

Wes laughed, choking a little. "We basically belong to everyone else's families but our own. Take Blaine for example. We know the names of his dad's past six girlfriends, are technically his mom's children according to Facebook, know Jesse better than our own cousins, and can tell you exactly how to get from this room to the bathroom, to the kitchen, to the backyard, to the garage, and back to this room without waking anyone."

David attempted to nod in agreement. "Same with you, Kurt. We've had the pleasure of being acquainted with Grandma Maggie – " The entire group of boys shuddered. "—Virginia, Rose, Al, Bobby, and many other relatives of yours, we know your dad's favorite breakfast food, and we know where your step-mom hides the Doritos from him. We also consider Finn to be our own brother, and miss him terribly. We are as much a part of the Hummel family as Blaine is."

Kurt laughed. "Either you all need to pitch in to bring Finn to Dalton or you're _all_ going to have to transfer to McKinley because your dependence on each other is starting to get a little scary. I am honestly surprised he didn't come tonight."

The doorbell rang, and the entire pile of boys jumped up, leaving Kurt sprawled on the ground. Blaine hadn't moved from his place in a lazy-boy, a sad, stoic expression on his face. He got up slowly and followed his friends out silently.

"What's up with him?" Kurt asked, standing up. Jesse shrugged.

"Probably the fact that he had to hide his sexuality from his dad's girlfriend. Or the fact that he knows she won't last the month. He'll come around."

"_Now_ the party can begin!" Justin shouted, entering the room. "SAM'S BACK!"

Kurt turned to see Sam Evans carrying a sleeping bag and a game controller. "Sam?"

The blonde boy waved. "Hey, Kurt! I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"How do you…?" Kurt started to ask, but Wes beat him to it.

"You guys know each other?" Sam and Kurt nodded.

"I transferred to McKinley, guys. Not Hogwarts. You all seem to forget that I'm not halfway across the world."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You used to go to Dalton?"

"Yup!"

"So you were a Warbler?"

The other guys laughed. "Are you kidding? Sam _refused_ to join the Warblers, no matter how much we begged him to."

"Oh, _really_?" Kurt asked, a sly grin on his face. Sam turned red. "So Finn shouldn't feel bad that you turned him down at first?"

Blaine was the first to understand. "Wait, wait, wait. _You_ – Sam Evans – are in _New Directions_? How did we miss that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea. He sang a duet with Quinn at Sectionals. You know, the blonde girl."

They all gaped at Sam. "That was _you_?" Wes asked, stunned.

David laughed. "It must be the hair. We're so used to Sam the brunette. Man, I can't believe you dyed it."

Kurt eyed Sam again, and the boy blushed harder. "Oh, shut up, Kurt. _You_ were the one who thought I was gay."

Kurt snorted. "Maybe because you dyed your hair blonde. Forgive me for stereotyping."

Jesse stepped forward, eyeing the newcomer. "So _this_ is Sam. I'm Jesse St. James." He stuck out his hand.

Sam shook it. "Oh, _you're_ Jesse? You're the reason everyone got really awkward when I came to practice singing _Jesse's Girl_?"

Jesse looked unfazed. "Yes, the one and only."

Sam laughed awkwardly. "Oh, wow, man. Rachel nearly slapped me after that. It was terrifying. Good job doing whatever you did."

Jesse laughed, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I like this kid."

Blaine chuckled. "Alright, boys, let's start this night of madness!"

* * *

"Streisand or Garland?"

Jesse gasped, holding a hand over his heart. "_Streisand_, obviously. How could anyone say otherwise?"

Kurt shook his head. "Judy Garland is a goddess. Barbara is wonderful, yes, but _Judy_, oh! If I were straight, I would have wet dreams about that woman's voice."

Jesse took a sip of his Earl Grey, sighing. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on this one, Hummel. I thought you had better taste than that."

The smaller boy laughed, grabbing his own mug of Chai from the coffee table. "And I thought you were straight, St. James."

"Touché. Wes, David, _keep it down._ You both sound like you're having orgasms. Calm down." The two boys glared, but quickly returned to their video game.

Justin laughed. "Isn't that what Kurt told us last time?"

Dan nodded. "Yep. You two are ridiculously alike."

Freddie grinned. "Watch out, Blaine, you've got competition."

The college student chuckled, then grabbed Kurt's hand. "Oh, Mr. Hummel, how you have enchanted me tonight. Before I met you, I only thought about girls in the late hours of the night, but now…" He drew the boy in closer, whispering dramatically, "I can't get you out of my midnight fantasies…"

"Oh, Jesse…" Kurt breathed, trying to control his giggles. He'd never seen the older boy so relaxed or…_fun_.

Before the smaller boy could react, Jesse slipped his hand over Kurt's mouth, and planted his lips firmly on his knuckles, bringing their bodies together. Kurt heard the boys crack up hysterically, and then suddenly Jesse was gone and Kurt was getting pulled from the room.

He was pushed into a bedroom lined with Harry Potter and Broadway posters, and found himself falling back against a bed, chapped lips attacking his.

Blaine pulled back, a hungry look in his eyes. "Remind me to _kill_ Jesse later. Watching you two was like watching foreplay in a bad porno. I haven't been this turned on since the whipped cream episode in your kitchen."

Kurt laughed. "Your cousin turned you on?"

The older boy scowled. "No, _you_ did. You flirting with another guy…it made me so _jealous_, and yet…it was hot."

Blaine shifted and Kurt could suddenly feel just _how_ hot the boy had found it. "Oh…" Kurt whispered, feeling his face redden.

Blaine's lips found Kurt's neck, just like earlier that day, but he attacked with such ferocity that Kurt knew the marks would be hard to hide later.

As Blaine's shirt was flung across the room, Kurt decided he didn't really care.

* * *

"So…how far do you think they'll get this time?" Wes asked as they took a group trip down to the kitchen.

"Second base, for sure," Nick said, pulling some orange juice from the fridge.

"Can guys go to second base?" Sam asked, stuffing some chips into his mouth. "I've always meant to ask Kurt that."

"Of course they can! They just grab something _else_." Jesse hinted, smirking.

David spit out his Coke. "Dear _GOD_, I did _not_ need that visual. I'll never be able to look at Kurt the same way."

Freddie laughed. "And Blaine?"

David rolled his eyes. "You forgot the time I walked in on him…easing some tension sophomore year. I already had _that_ visual."

"They haven't been to second base yet?" Dan asked, grabbing some chips from Sam. "Okay, one: How would _you_ know? And, two: Who's holding out? Kurt or Blaine?"

Wes and David mulled it over. "Blaine," they answered in unison, nodding at each other.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know…Kurt's kind of innocent. I wouldn't be surprised if he just wasn't ready."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. I've known Blaine's past boyfriends; he's _just_ as innocent as Kurt."

"Really?" Justin asked through a mouthful of marshmallows. "I always thought he was some sort of gay sex-god."

Jesse laughed. "He's seventeen in _Ohio_. He's lucky to have even _found_ Joey and Brian. Plus, Joey moved away after a month of dating and Brian was too fat to do anything more physical than let Blaine kiss him."

"Oh, be nice," Sam said, taking a swig of his Sprite. "I knew Brian, and he wasn't _that_ fat. And yeah, Blaine's definitely no Noah Puckerman. I guess it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if Kurt took the lead on this one."

A small gasp from the side of the room alerted them to the presence of Bridget. She had a hand over her mouth, and looked like she might faint.

"Oh, shit," Jesse mumbled, watching in slight horror as she ran from the room. "Blaine's gonna kill me."

* * *

Kurt woke up that morning feeling groggy but incredibly happy. Last night had been so wonderful, so exciting for the both of them. He'd never felt more alive or in love.

He rolled over the in the warm bed, pouting when he didn't feel Blaine next to him. He slid out from under the soft covers, pulled on Blaine's shirt and made his way downstairs, where he heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

"I don't see how this is _my_ fault, Dad!" Blaine shouted, throwing his hands into the air. The other guys were crowded in a corner, watching the father and the son fight in terror.

"_You_ had to bring your damn boyfriend home! We live in _Ohio_, Blaine. Use your head!"

The boy gripped the counter in frustration. "I thought you were out of town! And besides, I shouldn't have to hide who I am for every slut girlfriend you bring home! She wasn't going to last more than two weeks, anyways, and you knew it!"

The older man, slammed his fist down onto the counter, seething. "Do_ not_ talk like that. The only slut I ever dated was your mother!"

Blaine laughed mirthlessly. "And yet, she was the only one who lasted long enough to have your child."

Harold's face turned red. "If you even _are _my child."

Blaine grabbed the cup in front of him, chucking it against the wall. "Shut _up_!" Without waiting to see his father's reaction, Blaine stormed from the room, running up the stairs.

Harold face darkened as he noticed Kurt, and quickly left the room, slamming the door to his office.

It wasn't until Sam pulled him into a hug that Kurt realized he was crying. Jesse ran up the stairs after Blaine, and the other guys stood around awkwardly, wishing they could say something. Slowly they filed upstairs to pack their stuff, until it was just Sam and Kurt in the kitchen.

"Hey…it's okay. It's not because of you. Blaine's dad is legendary at Dalton for being a Grade-A douche."

Kurt hiccupped and smiled a bit. "Really?"

Sam patted him on the back, smiling sympathetically. "Yeah. We all have parent issues, but none of them compare to Blaine's fucked up family."

Kurt sniffed. "I guess I should go talk to him."

Sam nodded. "Come on."

They walked up the stairs, Kurt wiping at his eyes. The other guys brushed past, hauling their bags out to the cars. Jesse walked out from Blaine's room, motioning to Kurt.

The small boy walked into the warm room to find Blaine throwing his clothes back into his overnight bag, muttering angrily to himself. He looked up when he saw his boyfriend, and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt's hair.

Kurt held back his tears. "Yes. And I love you, too. I'm so sorry about your dad."

"It's okay, beautiful. I won't have to see him for a couple of weeks, anyways. And mom'll be home soon. You'll love her."

Kurt kissed Blaine, fingering his Star Wars t-shirt. "I can't wait. And, you know, Ian 's gonna be back until Sunday evening…if you want a repeat of last night…"

From outside the door, they heard Wes and David high-fiving. "All right, everyone, _pay up_!"

**So, like I said, not my favorite, but I feel like it needed to be done to further this little series. Jesse is back for a reason, yes, but I have no idea why I brought Sam in. And I guess I just wanted to add a little depth to Blaine's life, since all we see is Kurt's. I don't know, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
